


Becky's Gift

by Nekobaghira



Series: The Lightwood Life [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaghira/pseuds/Nekobaghira
Summary: Becky Lewis visits her brother and gets a gift from the Lightwood family.





	Becky's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I love how accepting Becky is of Simon and his world. Inspired by the Halloween episode but what I thought could be after the finale. 
> 
> Mistakes are mine, will tweak til I don't care. LOL

Becky Lewis flew from Florida to New York to see her brother Simon. She was pleased to learn from him that he was in a relationship with Isabelle Lightwood. It even made her happier that, he wasn't screwing it up and that the two of them were working out really well. They had dinner plans at Taki's and she was looking forward to spending time with him and his lady love.

Becky arrived at Simon's apartment, he let her in and showed her the guest room. One thing she did notice was Isabelle's female touch to the former bachelor pad. She called their Mother to let her know she was fine and arrived in New York with no problems. Becky quickly updated her vampire brother on their Mother's progress. She did get the district attorney job and was really pulling her life together. While it was never easy, she was coming to terms with the loss of Simon.

Simon's sister unpacked in the spare room and then freshened up for dinner out. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders and she chose a fun skirt with a blouse. While she wasn't expecting to meet anyone, you never know. She put on some make up and then met Simon in the living area. She wanted to make sure Simon dressed well for his Shadowhunter. Becky gave her brother the once over and approved of his button down shirt with a matching jacket and jeans. His brown hair was a little disheveled but she didn't think he would need to do anything more with it.

“Where is Izzy?” Becky looked around the apartment in hopes of seeing her.

“She'll meet us at the restaurant, there was a last minute thing with the Inquisitor that she couldn't ignore.” Simon was grinning, this was going to be a fun night.

Becky had not heard of this being before, “is that a good thing or a bad thing and what type of creature is it?”

Simon laughed, “shadowhunter and you've met him before and considering its her big brother, nothing to worry about.” Simon liked the changes with the the Clave, Downworld, and the Institute. The right people were in charge and the New York Institute was the example that all the other Institute's wanted resemble, with a Lightwood in a position of authority in Indris, it was easier to bring all the other Institutes in line.

"Taki's is near the water, bring a jacket in case you get cold. Don't get too excited but its a downworld restaurant.” Simon was glad to share his world with his big sister.

Becky laughed with excitement, she wanted to see more of his world. She ran to her room and grabbed a off the shoulders shawl that matched her outfit. Once she was ready the Lewis siblings made their to Taki's. They decided to uber there instead of driving, Simon knew they'd meet up with Magnus, he could count on him for a portal after dinner.

The restaurant was busy but Simon had called Maia earlier in the day to make reservations for them. The Lewis siblings were immediately seated at a table set for five. Becky looked at her younger brother, “who else is joining us?”

“Oh, Izzy hasn't seen much of Alec, so she invited him and his husband. Magnus is a warlock and his mark is cat eyes.” Simon couldn't help but keep educating his older sister about his world. “I thought about inviting Clary and Jace but they're still reconnecting.”

“Reconnecting? Did something happen,” Becky paused. “Oh now I remember you told me she lost her memories. She is okay now?”

“Yeah, she is slowly remembering the shadow world and other things. Izzy's mom thinks the Angels have forgiven her and are allowing her to be apart of the Shadow World. I can't wait to catch up with her again, its been tough staying away from my best friends.” Simon smiled sadly, he had missed his best friend.

Becky squeezed Simon's hand in sympathy, she understood losing Clary would be hard for her brother. “I'm glad things are changing.” She was going to ask another question when Izzy walked up in killer stilettos, and a long black dress. She leaned down to kiss her man and then seated herself next to him. Her long black hair was tied in a pony tail and she placed her clutch purse next the menu that was already on the table.

“Hi Becky,” Izzy smiled at the young lady who would be her sister-in-law.

“Wow, you look amazing.” Becky got up to give Izzy a quick hug before sitting down on the other side of Simon.

"Thank you, you look great too. I'm so glad you could visit. How long will you be staying?" Izzy placed her chin in her hands waiting for answers.

“Only here for a week, then I gotta head back. Mom is doing good but its easier for her if I'm there.” Becky smiled knowingly, she understood how her brother fell for the lovely shadowhunter. After-all, she knew romance and they were oozing love.

“Great, we should go shopping or something, I'm due for a couple of days off and Underhill can easily take charge for me while I'm away.” Izzy smiled, she loved her job.

"I would love that." She was going to ask her another question when two men sat down at the table. A guy with stylish outfit, long coat, ruffled shirt and jeans. Blue streaks in his tall hair with blue stripes on the side of his head. The tall, dark haired man dressed mostly in black but some how managed a lighter colored shirt to offset the jeans and jacket, she recognized as Izzy's brother. They looked so much a like it was uncanny.

“Sorry, we're late.” Magnus commented, “it was his fault. He doesn't come home on time.”

Alec gave him a look, one Magnus thought amusing. “My fault, mine. You didn't have clients booked right up until the time of dinner?” The Inquisitor's hazel eyes looked at his husband in disbelief.

Magnus laughed, his brown eyes showing nothing but love for his husband. “I can't help it if I'm in high demand.” He smiled lovingly at Alec and kissed his cheek.

“Isabelle, here.” Magnus handed her a thin ornate wrapped box, but the lid and box could be easily opened without ruining the wrapping. It looked like a jewelry box and Izzy smiled.

“Thanks Magnus.” Izzy took the box, opened it to expect it and then closed it quickly. “It's perfect, thank you.”

Simon then introduced everyone to Becky. While he knew they should know who she is, he wanted her to be at ease with his new family and have Becky be apart of this big crazy family that he wouldn't trade for anything.

The dinner was lively and the food was perfect. They were doing after dinner drinks with shared desserts when Izzy decided to hand the jewelry box to Becky. Becky's surprised look was priceless.

"This is for me?” Becky's eyes went wide and she opened it to see a beautifully crafted bracelet with charms on it. The charms were made of adamas and were the symbols of each faction, shadowhunter, werewolves, vampires, seelies and warlocks.

“Yeah, I made most of it and Magnus did the rest. He's put a spell of protection on the silver band. The charms have been given spells as well for further protection. You are part of our family and we protect our family. It's a Lightwood thing.” Izzy laughed.

Becky was thrilled. “I love it, thank you so much. All of you.” She put the bracelet on immediately and admired it.

“It should keep you safe, since you know about the shadow world, we didn't want you to get hurt by anything strange in our world. Demons will not want to go anywhere near you. You won't be appealing to them. And if you get in trouble, we'll know because of an effect that would alert us.” Isabelle didn't want anything to happen to her lover's sister. She knew she was being like Alec but it was worth it.

“I don't know what to say,” Becky felt so good. “Thank you.”

“It'll protect you no matter where you are.” Izzy reached for her hand and gave her a warm hand hug, she suppose it was a squeeze but it meant more.

“Aren't you forgetting something?” Alec knew the bracelet would allow Becky to see the creatures she knows about and that she should be careful.

“Relax big brother,” Isabelle quickly explained what 'the sight' was and that the bracelet would let her see the shadow world. This would also help her by having the ability to avoid the creatures that go bump in the night.

Magnus and Alec paid the bill and the family left the restaurant. Simon quickly told Becky about portals, and she could not wait to try one. Simon held his sister's hand, he didn't want her to get trapped in limbo due to her enthusiasm through lack of concentration. After another short briefing on how a portal works and what you need to think about, Magnus portal-ed the Lewis siblings and Izzy to Simon's apartment. Then the warlock took his shadowhunter home for a different dessert.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maryse and Luke are next. Unless my mind derails and goes in a different direction. I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos are nice. :)


End file.
